


For The First Time In A Long Time

by Chaosride



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fill, vampire sexes a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio has been hunting like this as long as he's been a vampire. Human's were more ripe during sex, and the bite was pleasurable anyway, as long as he didn't drink too much, but this times a little different. He picked up an Italian in a bar, expecting a quick meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time In A Long Time

Antonio usually never spent that long on a hunt. It wasn’t hard to lure people in, especially not the women. He enjoyed the thrill and the pleasure, and did it more than he needed to, really. It wasn’t as though it actually hurt his victims in the long run. 

He had been a vampire for decades, for as long as he could remember really, and hunts had never bothered him. He needed to eat, and animal blood had never filled him up. When he was younger, he had felt guilty afterwards. The sex was always amazing for the human, especially after the bite was issued, but he always feared he damaged them irreparably by taking their blood.

After he had been assured that that wasn’t the case, it was hard to control himself. He could take what he wanted, when he wanted, and it felt too good to consider stopping. He lived that was for years. 

Years of hunting and seducing had never prepared him for Lovino.

He had been on a brief stint in Italy, and while all the people were beautiful and passionate, he was growing tired of the lack of challenge he found. It took no work, no effort to get what he water anymore. Until Lovino.

He had found him in a pub, and he was like a beacon of light. He was unusual, with almost golden eyes and such life, rolling off him in waves. Everyone seemed to avoid his general space. He knew it wouldn’t be a normal hunt. 

“Hey there, bonito.”

“Fuck off.” There was no hesitance, the man didn’t even look at Antonio and he didn’t understand. Everyone looked at him, anyone else would have been affected by his influence and subtle supernatural beauty.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He was on a mission then. He always got what he wanted, through sheer persistence normally.

“No.”

“Great! Two whiskeys, please!”

“I said no, asshole!”

“Why would you turn down a free drink?”

“You may fucking drug me or something!”

“I’m not going to even touch your drink?”

“Fine. Just one drink.”

He smelled sweet. cloying, despite his apparent anger. The prospect of a chase sent a thrill through Antonio, sharper than any arousal he remembered feeling in years.

 

——

In the end, it took 4 drinks, some non alcoholic, a lot of small talk and smiling, but Lovino went home with him. Or, well, agreed to go home with him. Would have gone to the home Antonio didn’t have in that city. He had a hotel room, but hotel rooms weren’t home. Not really. 

It was a nice hotel room and even though the feisty Italian complained about Antonio staying in a hotel being “Shady as shit” he certainly wasn’t complaining when Antonio pressed him up against the door and kissed the breath away from him.

After doing what he did for as long as he did, Antonio knew what his partners would like, what they craved. For the first time since he was young and inexperienced though, he focussed on feeling good to. It wasn’t hard either.

Lovino squirmed against him, pinned to the door by Antonio’s weight, one of the vampire’s knees shoved between his thighs. He was glad that Lovino was already so vocal and nipped at his neck, just to taste. He smelled even better at his pulse point, and the arch and press of his body against Antonio’s made his head spin.

It was easy to guide them to the bed, big and luxurious, and entirely too expensive in Antonio’s opinion, but he had money to blow, money that wasn’t even his, so he gave no fucks about spoiling them.

His newest prey looked good spread out on the bed, cheeks red and eyes averted while Antonio admired him. 

“Get to it, asshole. Stop just fucking staring at me already, holy shit.” He shifted again, self conscious and obviously embarrassed. His reactions were new, and Antonio wondered briefly if he could keep him, all to himself. But then he remembered that he had mentioned a brother he lived with and cursed silently. 

He hadn’t had that much fun in a while. 

He knew Lovino would leave if he played his game for too long, so he laid his body on Lovino’s, hands going straight to his shirt and practically tearing it off. He knew he should have spent time on other things, but instead went back to attacking the human’s neck. 

When he finally gave the bite, Lovino gasped and jerked against him before mewling. It was high and broken, and utterly beautiful. One of his hand fisted in dark hair to pull the other’s head back and take his time with his meal. 

It was the blood he had had in a long time and he almost couldn’t pull away. By the time he did, Lovino was gasping and panting and clawing at him. 

Antonio couldn’t remember a time he took his clothes off faster, yanking and tearing and growling until they were both bare. He fumbled for the lube he kept nearby for meal times, and poured some on his fingers. More than he would normally use, but worth it for how easy it was to slip his fingers in. He prepared them both fast and was pushing in as soon as he could. 

Lovino covered his face with his arm and turned his face away after a few thrusts made him moan, looking thoroughly humiliated, but Antonio wasn’t having any of that. He pinned his arms above his head and thrust harder. Heat felt trapped beneath his skin, and he felt like he was losing control, like it was first meal all over again.

“Look at me while I fuck you.” He demanded, punctuating each word with aimed, hard thrusts that had Lovino nearly screaming. His voice sounded feral and dangerous even to his own ears. 

The Italian came violently, body arching like a drawn bow, out and out even as he clenched. His eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, but no noise came out. Just the look on his face was enough to sent Antonio hurtling towards his completion and he slammed his way through it.

“Jesus Christ.” Lovino said sometime later. He was sweaty and boneless. “We are definitely doing that again, just… not right now. Next time try not to drink so much, fucking asshole. My neck already fucking hurts.”

At Antonio’s baffled look, he received a sharp smirk. “You’re not exactly the first vampire I’ve met, bastard. First I’ve slept with though.”

Well, fuck.


End file.
